magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Fantasy Patrol: Episode List
Story 1: The Beginning Short summary: Helena meets Valery, Mary, and Snowy after they arrive in Fableton, and Helena discovers there is magic lurking within the world. Three "ordinary" girls arrive in the city of Fableton. These girls are Valery, Mary, and Snowy, three young witches who will begin studying at a human school. They are picked up by Helena, a student at the school they will be attending. Helena is unaware the girls can use magic. Helena is highly energetic and the girls have trouble keeping up with her, but they grow used to her as she shows them around town. After a short tour, they stop for ice cream, and while eating, they encounter a small green creature. Helena comments that it has sad eyes, so she dubs it Saddy. Just as they are petting the creature, a large man who appears to be made of wood approaches them. He asks if they saw the "tiny green one", and the girls lie and say it was there, but had just run away, while they hide Saddy. They then make a break for it to escape the man, with Saddy in tow. The girls later arrive at the boarding school they will now be attending. Valery thanks Helena for showing them the way, and proceeds to enter the school. Helena insists on taking their stuff in for them, but Valery refuses. Helena pulls a suitcase out of Valery's hands, causing it to accidentally open, and breaking some sort of magic glass ball. Helena is distressed by her clumsiness, and apologizes immediately, insisting she can fix it. Valery ignores her, picks up her things, and orders the girls to follow her. The three, now in their room, find it to be dusty and drab. With some magic, they clean and bring life to the room. While this is happening, Saddy begins to multiply. Mary tries to research to figure out what kind of creature it is, but before she can find out, it has multiplied to the point where the room is flooded in them. Snowy transforms in an attempt to hold it back, but fails and is put inside a bubble. The mass of creatures ends up on the roof of the school. Valery also transforms but her efforts end the same way. Mary discovers the creature is named Melancholy, but is then also bubbled. Helena rushes to the roof. She proceeds to rap. This makes Melancholy laugh, turning it back into one small creature. The girls are free and rush to her, asking if she can do magic too. The man from before also arrives to the scene, reclaiming Saddy. He thanks the girls, and tells them his name is Woodsprite. Helena then comes to the conclusion that magic does exist, and that she will probably end up seeing the other girls a lot. Story 2: Cat-and-mouse Short summary: The girls meet the Keeper, Cat, and stop some mice from stealing a precious artifact. Long summary to be added later Story 3: Everybody Dance Now! Short summary: A dancing genie arrives in town, and must be returned to the arcade game he originated from, or else everyone will be stuck dancing forever. Long summary to be added later Story 4: How to become a star Short summary: While seeing a concert for the singer Golumvina, Helen stumbles backstage and discovers she is being controlled by a man who can turn anybody into a marionette. The girls must rescue Helena as she may be forced to fill in for Golumvina. Long summary to be added later Story 5: Make a Wish! 'Short Summary: During the Christmas pageant, Mary orders a wishing plant to help things go smoothly during their performance. However, after running out of wishes, her friends end up stuck as a Christmas tree. She needs to find a way to fix this, especially as midnight looms, as she wants to spend Christmas with her friends. ' Long summary to be added later Story 6: Everything is under control Story 7: A Runaway Hut Story 8: Light My Fire Story 9: Upside Down Story 10: The Big Day Story 11: Four Dragonsitters Story 12: The Looking-Glass Story 13: The Prophecy Category:Fantasy Patrol Page